Flower Notes and Purin
by TwWereWolf
Summary: He didn't necessarily hate Valentine's day, he just didn't like it. Shizaya/Izuo if you squint. T to be safe.


**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYBODY!:D I couldn't think of a better title. OTL**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi/BL/shounen ai if you squint and slight cussing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Durarara or any of it's characters!**

* * *

He didn't necessarily _hate_ Valintine's day, he just didn't like it.

Shizuo stood outside of his apartment building, lighting up one of his own personal cancer sticks. He didn't see the point of such a holiday. Love was supposed to be shared everyday, every second, and shared through emotions and feelings, not on some random day in February with chocolate and material possessions. It was also a bit annoying, people would basically vomit out confessions of love, even though they were just clouded with lust. People like that pissed him off. And I guess, deep down, he was a little jealous. Because of his monstrous strength, he never really got close to anyone, well, at least not in that way...

Sighing, he flicked his cigarette onto the cement, before snuffing it out with his foot and heading inside. Work had been a bitch today, _every single one _of their "clients" had either ranted about it being Valentine's day and they should be with their lover, not with some debt collectors or they were having sex when we walked in on them. Not the prettiest sight.

He glanced over at the elevator, before heading toward the stairs. It was better for him, and he didn't want to break the call button...again. After hiking up 23 flights of stairs and heading to his apartment, he noticed something sitting in front of his door.

"Wha...?"

It was...purin*, exactly the kind he loved as a child. It was also accompanied with a pint of milk and a bouquet. Did...Did he get a Valentine's day present? Hesitently he picked up the gifts and walked into his home, muttering.

"No, it couldn't be, could it?"

He was a beast, a monster. Why in all of Heaven, Hell, and Earth would someone give him a gift, on Valentine's day, no less! But...it was uncanny that it was his favorite drink and food. Looking it over and concluding it wasn't tampered with, he decided he might as well eat it. It was probably just a prank anyway. After grabbing a spoon and tearing off the seal, he took a slow tentative bite.

'Well, it tastes good.' The blond bartender thought, taking a sip of the milk before noticing the pudding like treat was shaped like a heart.

'Huh, must be a Valentine's Day special.'

Lost in thought, he glanced over at the bouquet. There were red carnations, gladiolus, hyacinths, yellow irises, snapdragons, daffodils and signature roses.* Then, he noticed a little piece of paper sticking out of the mass of fragrant plants. Picking it up, he read the neat pink letters.

**_I hope you like this bouquet I've arranged for you, I think it suits you well._**  
**_I admire you for your strength and passion. I can't help but think you have alot of of pride, with all the gifts you posses._**  
**_You are faithful to the one's close to you and you are kind to the innocent._**  
**_You are dangerous, yet beautiful._**  
**_You have honor. You are fun._**  
**_You are everything I am not._**

He flipped the card over to see if anything else was written, and there, in the same neat pink letters, it said,

_**Happy Valentine's Day, Shizu-Chan!**_

...

...

...

"IIIZZZZZAAAAAAYYYYYYYAAAAAAA-KKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

* * *

Over in Shinjuku a certain informant broker spun around in his chair before turning on the TV and flipping over the News.

"BREAKING NEWS: IKEBUKURO EVACUATED AFT-"

Turning off the TV once again, he smiled.

"Looks like Shizu-Chan found my gift."

* * *

**THE END **

**I like how it turned out!^^ **

**1) Purin is Japanese pudding and is what Kasaka ate when Shizuo found out about his monstrous strength for the first time **

**2) These are the meanings behind the flowers I used in the bouquet **

**Carnations symbolizes pride and beauty. A red carnation symbolizes love, pride and admiration.**  
**Gladiolus symbolizes strength of character, faithfulness and honor. The Gladiolus flower also signifies remembrance. **

**Hyacinths symbolizes playfulness and a sporty attitude and in its extreme rashness. Hyacinths also denote constancy.**  
**Yellow irises symbolizes passion.**  
**Snapdragon symbolizes graciousness and strength. **

**Daffodils symbolizes regard and chivalry. It is indicative of rebirth, new beginnings and eternal life. It also symbolizes unrequited love.**  
**And if you don't know what roses mean I will smack you.:|**


End file.
